


What Batman Needs

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Joker loves Batman, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Joker yearns for Batman. And then some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 12th, 2006.

The Joker stormed around his new hideout, pissed at the way the evening had gone. Another crime thwarted by the Batman, and Harley had been taken into custody. Actually, he was a bit grateful for that, because it allowed him to brood in silence. If she were around trying to console him, with her chest in his face and her voice in his ears, he’d probably kill her. 

But probably not. He’d wanted to so many times, but had never bothered to get his act together and just do it. He hadn’t yet thought of a creative enough way to go about it. It was always difficult to top previous theatrics.

He paced around, his hyenas whining at him. Glaring, he stomped to the fridge and pulled out some meat for them. They fought over it, occupying themselves so he could think. Good kitties.

Why hadn’t Batman taken him? He’d been just as woozy from the gas as Harley, as beaten by Batman’s fists, and still, the Batman didn’t want him. Had let him get away. Why?

He slammed through the door to the sleeping area, wrenching his box of memorabilia from his satchel. He ripped the lid off, and pictures and newspaper clippings spilled over his mattress. The man in the cowl stared back from hundreds of photos.

“I do everything I can to have you notice me, and you take her.” He stroked a fingertip down the face pictured in the nearest photograph. It had been taken while Batman fought Penguin, the Dark Knight never noticing the flash as Joker hid behind a chimney.

True, he had let Harley be captured so that he could escape, but Batman hadn’t bothered to look for him. And it was upsetting.

As much as anything could upset him, anyway. He knew he’d feel normal in a few hours, the pain of being ignored repressed until he could function at his normal level. People knew he was insane, and he knew it, too. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of himself, and his surroundings.

He just thought killing was fun. The wackier, the better. The more satisfying.

And it made Batman notice him.

He’d heard the arguments, that the Batman and the Joker created each other, that Batman was the reason the Joker functioned, and the Joker was the reason Batman could never retire. Hell, he’d started most of the arguments, championed the endless circle in which they danced.

Because it was true. Batman _was_ the reason he functioned. Batman gave him a purpose, a reason to live.

Batman was his world. His everything.

Why else would he go to such trouble to attract Batman’s attention? His Joker Gas, the robberies, the threats to Gotham. He just wanted to see Batman, and those were the most effective methods. It wasn’t as if he could just leave a card in Batman’s mailbox or call him up.

Did Batman have a mailbox? Or a phone?

Joker sat on his mattress and spread the photos around until he found the ones he was looking for. The ones taken when Batman was talking to the police Commissioner on the roof. Next to the Batsignal.

Batman always looked so serious, so pained, in those meetings, knowing that there was something bad happening in his city.

Part of Joker wanted to believe that the frowns were caused by the knowledge that the latest threat wasn’t caused by the Clown Prince of Crime. That the Batman wouldn’t get to see the Joker that night. That some other instigator was taking his night away from him, leaving him no time to fantasize about having the Joker in his arms at last. Or to be in Joker’s.

A pity, really.

He flipped through a pile of newspaper clippings, the newest ones from when Batman foiled his latest scheme for dispensing his Joker Gas. After reading the articles the first time, he had wondered if perhaps he always let Batman win on purpose. If the Batman failed, then he might not come around anymore. If Joker killed everyone, there’d be no one for Batman to save.

He had to keep the game going if he ever wanted to see the Batman again.

Without that hope, there’d be no point. Why bother killing everyone if there wasn’t anyone to see? Without the Batman to see. To observe. To notice. To come closer and closer to him.

He’d been touched by Batman, of course. But not the soft caresses he let himself fantasize about at night alone, where they finally realize they belong to each other and allow themselves that closeness. He’d been hit. Kicked. Thrown. Spit on when Batman gave him orders. Gripped tightly so Batman could tie him up.

And weren’t _those_ thoughts fun? Joker being the hostage for once?

His dick liked the idea.

So did he. A little role playing might be fun with Batman. Was Batman much of an actor? Did he like to play? Did he like to have sex? Joker frowned. There hadn’t really been any indication of that, unless he liked physical violence for foreplay. Joker could live with that, getting beaten up and having Batman lick his wounds…

He ran his hand down the front of his pants, glad that with everything that had happened to his body, he was still functional. Probably sterile, but he could have sex. Harley’d proven that again and again.

But right now, he didn’t want Harley. He wanted Batman. Always.

Batman’s rubber. Batman’s armored suit. Unless Batman was really that hard underneath the soft material. Batman’s cape. Those gloves stroking him, rubbing him, letting him know that Batman was ready to give in to what he felt, give in to the fact that Batman and Joker needed each other.

Their worlds becoming one. Each other’s everything.

Joker pushed the photos and clippings out of the way, stretched more comfortably on his mattress, and opened his fly. He could still see the pictures easily with his head cocked to the side, photo after photo of Batman moving, standing, never quite looking at the camera, but surely he must know that he’s on film? That Joker is nearby, capturing his movements? Just not wanting to let him know, wanting to keep the game going. Knowing they’ll see each other another day.

Joker smeared the drops of pre-cum around, making this easier. Nothing was ever easy for him. At least this should be. Familiar motions, familiar feelings, familiar fantasies.

Batman touching him, ordering him with that deliciously gruff voice, coaxing his body using sheer will, making him ready, making him feel.

His motions got quicker, hands warming as they moved over his straining flesh. He turned his head a little more, and grinned when he saw his favorite photo peeking out from underneath another. Batman kneeling over something on the ground, some piece of evidence no doubt, his shoulders hunched as he frowned over it. The camera had been at a good angle to catch Batman’s jaw line in the streetlamp at his side, his lips pouting slightly at whatever he was looking at. So vulnerable, yet so powerful, so in control.

Joker thought about what it would be like to have that for himself, the Batman his, holding him, loving him, confirming they belong to each other…

Joker came over his hand, panting as the sensations calmed, as his body returned to physical equilibrium. He knew that mental equilibrium was unattainable at this point. He tucked himself away and rolled over to find a suitable picture. He rubbed his cum across the nearest close-up photo, the cowl taking its entire top half, cum now streaked across the dark area.

He lay on his stomach and bent his knees, kicking his feet in the air as he gleefully searched through the pictures some more. “You and me, Batsy. Meant to be.” 

He stacked them all together and put them back in the box, keeping the stained one out to look at again.

He traced his fingertips along Batman’s mouth, glad he kept the tacky mess away from that part of the photo. “You of all people should know, Batman needs a Joker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel over at [What Joker Needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10644348).


End file.
